Fanny (AFCoD)
Fanny (ファニー Fani) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. The daughter of Andre and Mette. A waitress at Apartment who serves customers. Fanny has energetic, talkative personality. Despite this, she is terrible at cooking. Although she is constantly trying to improve her cooking, Fanny seems to fail no matter what she does. Often fails in doing other physical activities. Fanny has taken a crush on Jasper, a young man who has drifted into town. Upon finishing Arc 2 of the main storyline, which eventually encourages Jasper to work at the apartment, he will be the male player's rival for Fanny. The protagonist must find Fanny near the lighthouse at Thistle Beach for their first time. After this point, they can start to build her Happiness Points. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their Happiness Points to a certain level. Additionally, they must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Fanny's case, a Pearl Necklace), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. The player will receive a gift from Fanny when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Fanny bought an Apple that she wanted to share with the player. Accepting Fanny's present will result in her being happy, and the protagonist will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, Fanny will be upset, and the player will earn -1000 XP with her. The objective of Fanny's first request is to cook a Cheese Omelette for her parents' wedding anniversary. The player can combine Egg + Butter + Cheese to make it, or simply buy at Candy Pop Apartment. If the protagonist is a boy, completing this request is necessary to marry Fanny. If the protagonist is a girl, completing this request will simply increase her XP with Fanny, assuming that there's no same-sex marriage in this game. The objective of Fanny's second request is to bring Rosalina to her place within 1 hour. Upon talking to Fanny, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Fanny being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. After Fanny reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Fanny during the day, and show her that going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Marie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Luna officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Fanny or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. It takes a little while to regain lost XP. Fanny will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If her request is accepted, the male player is prompted to go to Thistle Beach at 16:00. *Candy Pop Apartment: small diner *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Walk into Candy Pop Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Walk into a small diner at Candy Pop Apartment *17:00 to 20:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- *Walk from House Area to Love Drop Village. *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Jasper (Girl Player)/Fanny (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes